


Une nuit pres de Loire

by Atman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vacation, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: Garnet believes it is time that Ruby and Sapphire go on vacation.





	

It’s about time they went on vacation, there is so much beauty on planet Earth, created by humans and mother nature herself. It has been a few hundred thousand years since they had a proper vacation as Ruby and Sapphire rather than Garnet. Every Once in awhile it is nice to truly see each other.  
After two weeks they find themselves in the Loire valley, centre-val de Loire. The beautiful chateaus lining the valley were truly a sight to see. It was not far from here that battle of the future of planet earth was fought, now it was sight of the extravagant displays of wealth by the human aristocracy.   
The moon was truly spectacular tonight, glowing a pale blue. It was a full moon illuminating the garden turning it into a menagerie of glass flowers and well manicured hedges. You could hear the sound of the river lazily moving downstream on the edge of the property, reflecting the effervescent moon. It was a perfect night for a walk. Ruby and Sapphire walked hand in along the garden path enjoying the perfect night enjoying each others company. Suddenly Ruby leaned over and kissed Sapphire and Sapphire giggled, their gems starting to glow. Ruby picks up Sapphire and spins her around and they fuse into Garnet. While they enjoyed each other’s company every once in awhile, they preferred being one entity, one being one soul they preferred being Garnet.


End file.
